Hunters and the Hunted
by twilightluvergirlii
Summary: What would the world be like for the cullens if the volturi decided to tell the world about vampires? what would life be for the humans? what is destruction really like? Will Bella and Edward really get their happily ever after?
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

I stared at the note in front of me. No matter how many times my family and I read it, each line seemed to get sharper, more like a revenge. Like it was a slap in the face or something to put us in our place.

_Dear vampires of the earth,_

_I am proud to say that we, the volturi, have realized how hard the rules are to keep and that we are ending them. We will still govern the vampire world and the human world as well. The humans will know about us as we will tell them tomorrow, and each one of you must own at least one slave. We will check up on you once a year to make sure you are following the rules. Humans are indeed lower than us so make sure they understand that. Now that we understand each other, find your human in peace. Or you will be burned._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus_

I looked at the faces of my frozen family. Carlisle's expression was pained and filled with frustration and compassion. Esme was similar to Carlisle's face, however she buried her head on her husband's shoulder before I could see any differences. Emmett and Rosalie were too much in shock to make any expression. Jasper and Alice gazed at each other, though Alice's eyes were far away- looking ahead for results of this catastrophe. Edward's face mimicked Carlisle's. Except his eyes were harder, more vicious and angry. I didn't know how I looked but I'm sure it was close to how everyone else appeared. Nessie was with Jake.

But something else was bothering me about this letter. Not just because of the words _realized how hard the rules are to keep _or _each one of you must own at least one slave_. It was the reasoning behind the letter itself. The volturi just gave up on their rules because they felt outnumbered. I was positive of that. They felt embarrassed and ashamed so they just gave up like true cowards. Such great leaders.

Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulders, in attempt to comfort me, but I wasn't the one who would need comforting. I wasn't the one who needed protection. I wasn't a human. The humans were the ones who would need comforting. Who knew if this was their last night in their beds? Tomorrow disaster will strike. Suddenly a wave of compassion, guilt and anger boiled inside of me. _If I never moved to forks, the volturi would have never had felt ashamed. The human race would continue, this is _my_ fault._

Another thought crossed my mind and I made my knees buckle to the ground._ Charlie! I'm going to cause Charlie to be killed! _

No.

I won't allow Charlie to be a slave. Or worse. He will stay safe. So will Renee and phil, and angela and ben….. This can't be happening. If I hadn't gone to forks…..

Everyone stared at me, and I was sure that they knew what I was thinking.

"Charlie can stay with us. Or I'm sure La Push will keep all the humans safe, Bella." Carlisle chimed in before Edward.

"But what about Angela and Ben? Or my mom, or-

"Bella. we will do what we can do. Perhaps this note is a fluke and this is a sick way of revenge," Emmett's words didn't enter my head. My mind kept on thinking of all the humans I've met. Mrs. Cope, Mike, Jessica, Sue, Billy, and Doctors that Carlisle worked with everyday. I understood how upset he would be- Carlisle existed to save human life.

"Emmett, this isn't any joke. I've seen the results of this. It's not good. There are human slave trade centers, families being ripped apart. Vampires raping women. This isn't a world we want to live in. Just wait until a couple of decades- any vampire who is averse to this corruption will get used to it. All except for us and probably the Denalis. We must stick together. We will have to own 'slaves' but we won't control them. We will build them a house near ours and let them live in peace. Except when the volturi visit. This will be the way forever,"

"No! The women cannot be raped! These vampires will have no control and its disgusting-no offense Edward and Bella, you love each other. But this is a profanity! World destruction! I cant stand this! No freaking way!" Rosalie stormed out of the house dragging Emmett with her. We all understood her story. We all thought this was disgusting.

Though I know one thing for sure- tonight will be one of the shortest nights of my life. But I had to talk to one person before we all went to our rooms. Someone who wanted to protect human life as much as we did. Jacob.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I was going to continue my other after breaking dawn story but i couldnt think of any original ideas. If you have any, send me a message or add a reveiw below. I really tried to capture Bella's pov. I know this is short and i hope you like it. I will try to post longer chapters in the future (and try to get new chapters up more quickly). If you have any ideas, write a reveiw or message me! Thanks! and Enjoy! :-)**


	2. The first step

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 2

Sunlight shined through the bedroom window. Edward and I began to glitter like diamonds. _Oh My God!_ So _that's_ how the volturi plan to tell the humans about us. My eyes met Edward's in alarm. He was thinking the same thing, I was positive. We were frozen with fear for every single human in the world. The only sound was Renesmee's heart beat and soft snoring.

"Bella, we have to get to the big house, turn on the news, and-

"Edward I can't just sit by the television and watch every human scream their heads off! I can't and will not implant the humans' pain in my mind for the rest of eternity!" I cut him off.

"Momma? Why are you screaming?" Nessie's soft voice sounded like she was crying. I don't remember telling her about today, unless Jacob….

"Nessie, what your mother and I are about to tell you is something that will scar you forever. You will possibly cry. The world is about to change for vampires and especially for humans. The volturi have decided to make vampires known throughout the human world." Edward said slowly, not so she would understand but in order to find the right words that won't scare her.

She started to cry. A normal mother wouldn't be able to handle the tears of her child. Every time a tear would fall down, it would stake my dead heart. The worst part was that I wasn't able to help her. No one would be able to comfort her- unless the volturi changed their minds at the last second. It had been about ten minutes until the tears stopped. She became calm and wiped her wet eyes. A familiar scent entered my nose. Jasper. This gave me the reassurance to go to the big house. Family. That's what we need. We need to stick together- as that is what family's do. We-Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and I- will get through this together.

When the four of us got to the big white house- everyone was settled on the couch. Carlisle squared his jaw before he turned the television on to CNN. I didn't want to look, knowing these images will be in my brain forever. Some part of me felt this was my fault. I tried to focus on the floor, but my vampire brain allowed me to focus on the screen, my worries, and the floor. Esme and Alice were already sobbing. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Carlisle's thoughts were. No words could describe the pain on his face. Edward acted similar to his father, his companion. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were behind me so I wasn't able to see their faces. Though I could feel the angst and horror radiating from Jasper. I took a deep breath right when we heard screaming coming from outside. The glittery presentation had begun.

"This is Marcy Jendler, reporting to you live. There is an emergency. There _are_ monsters that exist. These monsters claim to be vampiresThey are showing themselves to us all over the country. The world is going into complete chaos. There have been sightings of murdered men and women from all ages that have lost all their blood. Broken, Mangled, and bloodless bodies are plopped on sidewalks and OH MY GOD! VAMPIRE! SOMEBODY HELP M-

She was cut off.

There was a thud sound and the television screen went black and fuzzy.

Carlisle shut off the T.V. and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at each and every one of us and then to the door. I knew what he was thinking-_ should I try to help them while I still can?_ He then shook his head and ran to his study, and slammed the door. You can hear the tearless sobs from downstairs. If the volturi had wanted to break us- they might as well just rip us apart. The humans don't deserve to be hunted for revenge on us.

There was screaming and thudding sounds coming from outside. By tomorrow, the world will be transformed into two categories. The hunters and the hunted.


	3. New Beginnings

**I know i keep on saying how I'm going to post chapters once a week- but i just wanted to get the first couple chapters up and running. So I'll probably post one or two more chapters soon and then i will post once a week. I got some feedback from my poll(check it out!) and im still waiting on reviews! rate and review! it makes me happy and gets me in the mood to write(I'm always in the mood but it gets my brain working). Anyway enjoy this chapter and i think it's alittle longer than the others. :-)**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the charactors. I'm just borrowing them.

New Beginnings

After Carlisle turned off the television, I called Jacob. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella? Is everything okay? I saw the news….what are you going to do? What about Charlie? What about-

"Jake, I need you to listen to me for a sec. I need you to take Charlie into your own care. Make him move into your home. Keep him safe and away from Forks. If he stays with us, he may feel the need to go back to his job. He'll..die," My voice cracked on the last word.

"Crap. The world is going to end. Does this mean I get to kill more vampires?" I wanted to rip his head off…too bad he was on the phone. This was _not_ a joking matter. Jacob should understand that. "But I'll take care of him, don't worry Bells." I breathes a sigh in relief.

"I knew I could count on you Jake."

"That's what friends are for-besides annoying the hell out of 'em," I could feel the smile returning to my face. Jake always knew how to make most of my worries go away. I quickly hung up the phone and turned to face Edward.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I didn't really want to know- but I had to ask. It has only been a few minutes since vampires had made themselves known and the world was forming into chaos.

"Yes. The volturi have already established building slave trade centers." He shuddered and continued, "And I imagine it won't take long for the volturi to capture most humans and bring them to eternal doom. According to Alice, most vampires that have witnessed to the volturi last year are already capturing humans of their own. This is only the beginning and it will get much more worse. Lucky us, we get to live forever and watch the humans tremble with fear, every single day of their lives,"

"How is this going to change our family?" Another answer I wasn't to happy to hear.

"That is a question that only time can answer. I can assume that we will take in as many humans as we can. Or we can feed and care for the ones in hiding."

"Humans have already gone into hiding!" Don't they know they won't last a second!" I cut him off. I was beyond angry- stupid Volturi for ruining every human in the world's life! It was one thing to take away my happiness- that I can handle- but the innocent? I had no idea the volturi can stoop that low. Edward didn't answer my question, all he did was look out the window.

"Carlisle and Esme have took off, already trying to help wherever needed. Emmett and Rosalie have gone to keep Charlie safe until Jacob comes. Jasper is comforting Alice when she gets a disturbing vision. Renesmee is watching the news. I don't know if I'm completely okay with her watching the news with what is happening but I know she understands what's going on."

He gazed into my eyes. I was dazzled into silence. The warm liquid, melting pools of gold…..I was mesmerized, and couldn't tear my eyes away from his. My pale fingers caressed his cheek, trying to comfort and take away any sadness. Angels don't deserve to weep. Even though I wasn't human, there was that electricity there. Something that showed the bond between my adoring husband and me. He wrapped his strong arms around me, to protect me from any danger. Though I wasn't the one in danger, It was my friends, father, mother, everyone.

I couldn't speak. No words were able to form in my head. I didn't care that my life would change. I tried to remember all the good times with my father, mother and my human friends. Friends that had their whole lives ahead of them. I felt like I was choking, my eyes dry. This was crying in a vampire body. No tears, only the tears my dead heart could make.

I was scared to go outside. I didn't want to know how unsettling the outside world was like. All I wanted was to stay protected in Edward's arms. And hope that the world will return to be a sane place again. But I couldn't hide forever. Though I had would have been able to- I had an eternity to live. Edward, whispering words of comfort in my ear- was sobbing as well. He did care for humans, or he would have never ended his rebellious years. I was glad he returned to Carlisle and Esme. Or my whole life would have changed. And not for the better.

I don't know how many hours have passed. But my mind had only organized my emotions- not calm them down. At the same time I was feeling depressed, worried, angst, and horror. And of course my love for Edward and my family. But I also felt pain- the same pain that every Cullen was feeling. Our family wanted to preserve human life. Now, it will be nearly impossible. And according to Alice- most vampires were on board with the whole _humans are worthless_ idea. It was sickening and nauseating. And vampires can't throw up.

I had to see what was happening. I had to understand what my life or existence will be like now. If Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were strong enough to go outside, then so will I. I slowly untangled myself from Edward, avoiding his look of confusion.

"I'll be right back. I need to see what's going on. Don't follow me please. I need to be alone." Edward opened his mouth to object but closed it. He finally said,

"Hurry back to me, Love." I gave him a soft smile and walked out the door in a speed a little quicker than a human's.

The outside looked like a warzone. Not with a gray sky, or dirt everywhere. Just the fact that I could feel the fear of the people nearby. There were bullets- one way to annoy, not kill, a vampire. The streets were cleared. No one was outside. There were screams from a distance, and a lot of bloodless bodies on the pavement.

I was far away from home- close to my father's house. I scrutinized the area. I could smell out one vampire nearby. Not a scent I recognize. Then multiple shrieks broke the silence. My instincts told me to get away. I ran towards the screaming.

It was a painful sight to see. There was a mother and a daughter holding hands. The girl looked about eight years old. She had so much life left to live, fall in love and have a job, grow old, and her life could be almost over.

Standing over them was a clean, well dressed vampire. His eyes were a dull crimson. He had scars tracing his body. He was probably a southerner like Jasper. _No not like Jasper! _I arued with myself, _Jasper actually cares about humanity!_

He was probably going to kill the mother and keep the child. If I really had a soul, I would not separate a family. I would not be able to handle to be away from mine. The simple thought made my dead heart rip into pieces. I ran forward.

"Stop!" my voice was an angry hiss. The male looked annoyed at me.

"What do you want? I saw these things first!" My eyes narrowed at _things. _This was way worse than I thought. I had to think quickly if I wanted to save them. Should I say they are my slaves? That I want to buy them? Trade them? Hmmm…..I couldn't separate them. I would buy them and let them go- or take them to my house and feed them, care for them, or whatever they want. I would get both of them. Keeping family together is important.

"I'll buy both of them," I pleaded.

"No way! I saw them first, lady!" I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll pay you double than what the centers would pay." He studied me for a second and nodded, throwing the humans at the ground.

"Take them. Just give me whatever money you got." I was pretty sure that what I had in my wallet was more than double. But I would rather save the lives than be rich. I threw him what I had and carefully grasped the mother and daughter's hands.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY MONSTER! I will NOT be owned!" The little girl kicked and screamed. I didn't know what to do, how to not hurt her.

"Rena, be quiet. I don't want you to be killed," The mother gave me a fearful glance and looked worriedly at her daughter. I knew how she felt. When Renesmee was almost taken away from me by the Volturi last year, my heart nearly exploded. I would make sure they stayed together.

"I won't hurt you. You'll just have to trust me. My family likes to keep humanity safe. We only hunt animals. My father is a doctor at Fork's Community Hospital. We will keep you safe and together. My name is Bella." I tried to look and sound gentle and calm. I could hear their hearts pounding and their quick breathing. Thank God I wasn't a normal newborn vampire.

I could tell they wouldn't trust me- they had a right not to- but they didn't say anything and just followed. I didn't know if I should let them go. I'll feed them first, have Carlisle look at them to make sure they are healthy, and then they can decide if they want to go or not. They didn't say anything the whole walk home- and I didn't offer any topics to talk about. Their eyes just about popped out of their heads when they saw my home.

"Bella?" Carlisle held the door open for me. "Who are your friends?"

"I found them almost about to be killed from another vampire. I 'bought' them so they would be safe. I figured I would bring them home to feed them, let them change, shower or whatever. And maybe you can check them over-if they want- to make sure they are not sick." I stated this too quietly and quickly for the humans to hear.

The two women walked warily into our home.

"My name is Michelle. This is my daughter, Rena. I'm not saying that I….trust you, but if staying here will keep my daughter safe then do whatever you want to me."

"Miss, you don't quite understand. If you _want_ to stay then you are welcome. You will not be forced to do anything. Think of this house as yours. Whatever we have- you have. This home will be a home for protection and care. You do not have to stay." Carlisle said to both Michelle and Rena. Michelle looked wary still, but as she said she will do anything to keep her daughter safe.

"Then we will stay. Thank you, for taking us in." She looked calm. Almost like she trusted us. I needed to remind myself to kick Jasper later. Jasper has the gift to change a person's mood. He can excite a crowd or calm them down. Esme appeared, and led them to where they would stay. The day was nowhere near and end- and this new life would only be the beginning.


	4. author's note

**Hey guys! I know i said i would post this chapter sooner but i couldn't get the chapter right. I knew what i had planned but the words just wouldn't type. I know this isnt an excuse and you probably don't want to hear it but i'm posting this so that you understand i didn't forget about my story. Give me a few days and chapter 4 will be up and running! sorry for the delay! **

**~Twilightluvergirlii~**


	5. The Trade Center

**I'm sorry that it is short. I just wanted this chapter to be about the trade center. The next chapter will be about how the newcomers settle in! Also I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes or anything! I don't have a beta! Enjoy! (and sorry that it took a while to upload)**

**~Twilightluvergirlii~**

Chapter 4- The Trade Center

Today was the day. The day where Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and I were going to the human trade center. Jasper and Emmett went to Florida to find Renee and Phil. We would have them under our protection to. Charlie felt more secure under the Quileute's supervision. According to the new law, each vampire has to own at least one slave. To all the other vampires –mainly the volturi- we were actually enslaving some humans. But to our family these humans would be under our security.

We walked through the big white doors and gaped. There were different rooms that organized the humans. There was an orange color for all males of any age. Humans wearing white gowns to show if they were 'pure'. Red gowns for 'tainted' women. And Green gowns for the elderly. I was sickened. More than sickened. This place was revolting. The thing that bothered me most was that this was my fault. If I hadn't troubled the volturi then the humans would not have to suffer on my account. Why did the volturi just decide to change their laws after probably thousands of years enforcing them?

I didn't want to be separated from Edward, so I tagged along when Carlisle and he went to the white gown section. I didn't know where Rosalie and Alice went.

The little room was dirty. I could see Carlisle scrutinize the health conditions of the room. Humans were treated like the dirt that surrounded the corners of the room. Girls between the ages of three to nineteen were handcuffed to the walls of the room. It was if they were being showcased.

"Welcome to the trade center. See anything you like?" A female vampire with black hair spoke. She spoke as if she worked at a clothing store. She looked at Edward adoringly. I growled at her before she could speak. She led us to a door to enter the room.

"Take a look around and then tell me when you find one you like." All three of us walked slowly into the room. The humans looked frightened. I wanted to take them all. My heart shattered at the sight of the little three year old girl's tears. Carlisle noticed the one I saw. He knelt down so he was almost at her height.

"My name is Carlisle. I won't hurt you. Will you tell me your name?" He spoke with such a warm, calming voice so she would trust him.

"Ashley. My momma said that she will come back for me. I don't know where she went."

"What does she look like? I'll find her for you." It was Edward who spoke now. I hoped he would find her mom.

"She's tall and has blond hair like me." She answered. Good thing Edward was a mind reader or we would never find her mom.

"I'll get her mom," Edward ran off before we could answer. Carlisle and I looked at each other and back at the girl. One of us was going to have to _buy_ her. Like she was a worthless piece of property. I wanted to kill the volturi. No one deserved to be treated like this.

"I'll take her" Carlisle said. Yes, good idea. I didn't want to scare the child. Now it was my turn. I glanced around the room. Each glare from the girls cut through me. I could picture how they saw me. I didn't like it. My eyes rested on a familiar girl. I saw her before. Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses….Angela! I had to get her!

"Angela," I spoke, trying to sound and appear as harmless as I felt. She looked up at me and smiled softly. Oh how I missed her!

"Bella? Is that you?" I nodded so I wouldn't alarm her with me new voice. "You're gorgeous! Do you know if Ben is here too? Oh I need to find him Bella! I miss-

"Angela, My family will keep you and Ben safe and secure. Don't worry. You can trust us." Her smile went away when she thought she would be our slaves. "I'll explain later. 'Kay?"

About an hour later, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I returned with a person to protect. Carlisle had Ashley. Edward had her mom, Alice found Ben. Rosalie found herself a child. I vowed to protect Angela, my human best friend.

There was only one step left to do- one that we were going to hate. Especially Carlisle. There was one room where the humans would be cleaned and their hair cut. And get a tattoo with a number. They would also get drugged with steroids by a 'doctor'. Carlisle was enraged even with his seemingly calm expression.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Christopher. I assume you are the Cullens. Finally turning your viewpoint around? Nice to finally meet you Dr. Cullen. I heard about your….er…situation with the volturi. Anyway, so how many steroids-

"None, please…..Doctor Christopher, I would like to go home." Carlisle interrupted. I couldn't agree more with his statement. I could also sense his disapproval with the faux doctor.

We all hurried out of the center and I could hear the humans breathe in relief for the fresh air.

When we reached the big white house- all I could say was one thing. The only thing that would make them comfortable more on an equal status with the rest of us. Make them feel comfortable and then explain the situation. If they want to stay- then they can stay. But for now,

"Welcome home,"

* * *

**I know it was probably too fast- paced and probably jumped from one place to another but i want the next chapter to have all the explanations and see how everyone gets comfortable. Rate and Review! It makes my day and makes me happy! **


End file.
